With You Till The End
by lilwhodat
Summary: Newly engaged, Skylar follows Steve to D.C. where he now is stationed. Adjusting to being a fiancee is hard, but add on corrupt SHIELD workers, military takeover, and the Winter Solider and it's a recipe for disaster. Can Skylar and Steve make it to the end of the aisle? SET DURING/AFTER CA:WS Sequel to "The Solider and the Cobra"
1. Chapter 1

"That's the last box." Steve says, looking at me with a small smile on his handsome face.

"Great. Tony has the truck downstairs waiting to be loaded. I'm going to do one last sweep in my apartment." I say, kissing my fiancée's cheek before entering the elevator.

It's been a month since Steve proposed. We're nearing the end of January and Valentines Day is around the corner. Ever since the New York invasion, we've all been doing our own things. Natasha has taken Steve under her wing and is going on more missions with him. Bruce and I have been busy working with Dr. Foster and Tony's been...well doing Tony things. Clint and Thor have both been absent as of late, the latter returning home to Asgard and the archer doing a few reconnaissance missions here and there.

I exit the elevator and unlock my apartment door, entering the empty space that was once my room. All my things that weren't moved to Steve's apartment is now on a U-Haul truck bound for Washington D.C. Since Steve and I got engaged, we've established residence in Steve's apartment in Avengers Tower, but now S.H.I.E.L.D. is moving him (us) to the nation's capital. We've already found an apartment to rent, another courtesy of Stark, and are just working on moving our things down there.

"Hey Cobs, where's the cap? Is he coming?" Tony asks, giving me an annoyed look while helping Clint load the last few things into a box.

"Yeah he's just moving the stuff from his place to the truck. Thank you guys for helping." I reply giving Tony a warm smile and helping Clint lift the last box of my stuff toward the elevator.

"Don't forget to come and visit us every once and awhile, okay?" Clint jokes, hitting the down button on the elevator.

"No problem Legolas. I've still got work here in New York I've got to finish before I can join Steve in D.C." I reply, giving Clint a reassuring smile.

The elevator doors open and the bright sunlight from the glass windows shine brightly outside. Clint and I load my last boxes into the U-Haul van, Steve and Tony coming out a few minutes behind us with the remaining boxes from Steve's apartment.

"That's everything. We should hit the road. Gotta make it to Delaware before midnight." Steve says, shaking hands with Clint and Tony before walking towards the driver side.

"See you around Cobs." Tony says, giving me a warm hug and kissing my cheek.

"Bye Mrs. Rogers. Don't forget to send us invites for the big day." Clint says, hugging me as well and giving Steve a salute.

"Don't sorry, you will be the first person on the guest list." I reply, giving the two heroes one last wave before entering the van.

* * *

Steve and I drive in pleasant silence as we leave New York City. The traffic is bad, as expected, and we wait for nearly an hour before we cross the bridge into New Jersey. It's late in the afternoon on a Friday so the traffic is extra slow.

"Are you hungry? We can stop." Steve says, keeping his eyes on the busy road, but giving me quick glances often.

"Sure. I have some sandwiches for us." I say, pulling out a small cooler.

"Great. We can stop here." Steve says, pulling off the highway into a rest area.

The late January air is cold, the temperatures being record-breaking, but it doesn't bother me. Steve pulls into a parking space and we eat in the van.

"We should talk about the wedding." I say after a few moments of silence.

It's a discussion we've been avoiding, neither of us sure how we're going to squeeze getting married in our busy schedule. Since Steve's proposal, we've kept our engagement on the down low. Only the teammates, agent Hill, and director Fury know of our engagement, the director even showing some enthusiasm for our nuptials.

"We should." Steve agrees, clearing his throat like he does when he's nervous. "What do you want to talk about it?"

"The basics, for instances like where should we get married? When? How big of a ceremony are we going to have?" I reply, not really feeling in the mood to discuss details.

"Where ever you want to get married, I'll do it. I don't care as long as I'm marrying you." Steve quickly interjects, looking me in the eye with complete seriousness and love.

"I don't care either. _But_...I was hoping to get married on the beach."

"The beach it is. When would you like to get married, miss Anderson?" Steve chuckles, referring to my maiden name as a joke that it won't be that way for long.

"In the fall, end of September? I always love Florida in September." I say, looking at my future husband, best friend, and the love of my life.

"That sounds good to me." Steve says, taking my left hand and kissing it, running his finger over the silver vintage engagement ring resting on my ring finger.

We finish our meal and continue driving, running into more traffic around Philly. We eventually call it a night when we reach the Delaware-Maryland border, checking in to a hotel off the highway.

* * *

Our room is small, but it's cheep and there's breakfast in the morning so I don't complain. Once we get settled into the room a little, I open my laptop and begin to check through my email. Since I won't officially be moved to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in D.C. until end of April, I still have to commute to New York and finish things there before I can join my future husband. We've agreed already to have at least a yearlong engagement, not wanting to rush anything, so the wedding plans are on hold, temporarily. I still haven't told my father, brother, or Dante yet of the exciting news, only Claire knows of my engagement.

Feeling soft lips land on my neck, I feel a shiver run down my spine as Steve kisses my quickening pulse. I inhale sharply, my mind no longer registering the words on my screen.

"Someone's anxious." I say breathily, watching motionless as Steve moves my laptop away.

"I haven't got a chance to be alone with you since New Years." Steve argues, moving his hands under my body to lift me out of the plush chair.

"That's not true. My birthday was pretty spectacular." I retort, moaning when Steve squeezes my butt cheeks as he moves us toward the bed.

"That is true. But I was called away early. I didn't have time to finish giving you your gift." Steve replies, laying me on my back as he crawls over me like a predator.

"What did you have in mind? I'm all yours tonight, handsome." I say in a husky voice, inhaling sharply as the super soldier tugs at my shorts.

Smirking and giving me a devious smile, Steve's face is transformed into a mischievous one, sending a shot of lighting through my body toward my center. "Oh baby, you're about to find out."

* * *

We arrive in D.C. around ten the next day, taking our time getting up in the morning and having breakfast. The city is different than New York. It's smaller, no skyscrapers or high rises, and there's less people. Our apartment is a small one bedroom, one bath place in a small building near the Virginia side and S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. It has a great view, a good size kitchen, and a working heating and air system, but it doesn't feel like home.

Steve parks the van in front of the building, getting out of the vehicle and walking over to open my door like a gentleman. We inspect the apartment first, making sure everything's secure before beginning to unload. The van is packed high with boxes, mostly of weapons, gadgets, and paperwork from S.H.I.E.L.D. We don't have any furniture so I add that to our (growing) shopping list.

Walking inside the cozy apartment, there is a few furniture left for us; a bed, a table with four chairs, some dishes, and a working microwave and toaster. The bedroom has a spacious closet and bathroom, and a nice view of the city.

"This will work. We also have a washer and dryer in this unit." Steve says, walking over to me, enveloping me in his arms.

"Yeah it will. We'll have to do some shopping though." I say, looking around some more.

"We can do that later. I'll start loading the boxes." Steve says, kissing my lips softly before leaving to start unloading the truck.

* * *

Working quickly we're able to bring all our boxes inside in record timing, Steve's strength and stamina helping. I begin to sort through the brown cardboard boxes, finding the bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen boxes I had previously marked.

"Honey I'm going to go return the van to the U-Haul place!" Steve shouts to me from the living room.

"Okay, be safe." I reply from my place in the kitchen, unpacking the dishes, silverware, and pantry items we were able to take from the tower.

Moving on to the boxes in the living room, I find a few pictures that we brought with us, mostly of the other Avengers and my family. There's a small gold locket I find in the bottom of the box, laying on top of a picture of Steve's military friends from the war. Opening the golden trinket, the faded black and white picture of Peggy Carter looks back at me from inside the compass, the newspaper clipping photo beginning to noticeable fade.

I can feel my heartbeat quicken at my discovery. _Steve still has a compass with a picture of Peggy_. This is an unpleasant and unwanted discovery. I hold on to the golden compass, setting the pictures aside and moving on to another box. I continue to do this until Steve returns nearly an hour later.

"What's this?" I ask, showing the golden item in my palm toward the super soldier.

I can see Steve's face fall when he sees the item in my hand, my unexpected words obviously a surprise to him.

"A compass." Steve replies truthfully, swallowing quickly and eyeing me carefully.

"I know it's a compass. I opened it. I mean, what's _this_?" I reply calmly, opening the golden compass showing Peggy's picture to my fiancée.

"That's Agent Peggy Carter." Steve replies, his face-hardening slightly, an edge growing in his words.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know its Peggy. I mean, why do you still have this? Is there some unresolved matter with Agent Carter that I don't know about?" I snap, my anger rising.

"What? No! Sky, you're being ridiculous! There's nothing going on with Peggy and me. She's nearly ninety-five years old!" Steve cries back, sounding defensive.

"That didn't stop you from looking her up. It hasn't stopped you from keeping _this_, this reminder of what _she_ was. What _you_ were." I say, feeling my jealousy rise.

"Skylar it doesn't mean anything! She's a dear friend of mine, but _nothing_ else. Only a friend." Steve growls a flash of something crossing his face as he stares back at me, the compass in my hand.

I can't respond. It's not that I don't have anything to say, I have _plenty_ to say, but I can't. There's a part of me that is warning me to not push this subject. I can tell by the look in Steve's eyes that he doesn't want to continue to talk about this, but this has been a sore subject since day one of our relationship. As long as Peggy stays out of the conversation, we're a happy couple. But, the second she's mentioned, I feel the claws of jealousy and sadness tug at my heartstrings and the monster inside of me beginning to surface.

I know I have nothing to worry about. Peggy is in her mid nineties, too old for Steve. She's had a husband and children since Steve's crash and her mind isn't in the right place sometimes. But, as long as she's alive, I know there's always going to be a part of Steve that belongs to her. That may always belong to her. That's the part that I hate the most, the part that makes my inner demons surface, my blood boil, and my control reach the snapping point.

I know it's not fair to put that kind of pressure on Steve, but the idea that he's in love with another woman doesn't sit well with me. Nor should it. I am perfectly justified at wanting to be Steve's only 'best girl' and I refuse to be his second anything, including his 'second best'. As I stare Steve in the face, I know I can't live like this anymore. I can't continue having this inner battle with myself. It will tear me apart, and maybe our entire relationship as well.

"I need to get some air." I say, tossing Steve the compass and walking toward the door.

"Skylar wait-" Steve says, grabbing my arm quickly.

"What? If you've got something to say I suggest you say it now while you still can." I growl, my voice deepening as I feel my powers surge through me. I know my skin's probably icy cold; I can feel the difference in comparison to Steve's warm touch.

"Please don't go. I don't want to keep avoiding this argument. We're getting married, I don't want there to be anything not said before we take our vows." Steve says, looking at me with softening eyes.

"Fine. Then say it." I say, my voice no longer a growl, but still edgy.

Exhaling deeply, Steve keeps a firm hold on my arm, scared that if he let's go I'll run. I've been known to take off if we fight. I don't always handle my anger well.

"I love you Skylar. I love you more than anything and anyone in the entire world. I've loved you since the day we met, since the day we first talked. I love your spirit, your independence, your beauty. I love you so, so, so much. Please give me a chance to show you just how much."

I am touched by Steve's declaration. I know he loves me. He loves me more than my brother, father, and grandfather put together, which says a lot. "I love you too."

Pulling me into his chest, Steve kisses me passionately on the mouth, silencing whatever witty or snarky comment I was about to add. I gasp as Steve's mouth forcefully opens my mouth, an aggressive move that is rare, yet satisfying. I jump up, wrapping my legs around Steve's waist and pushing myself closer toward my soldier, getting a moan and a growl from Steve.

"Bedroom. Now." I say between breaths, moaning when Steve roughly bites on my neck, leaving a large, blossoming hickey.

"Yes ma'am." Steve replies, complying with a large, cocky smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning feeling euphoric, the events of last night running through my mind. I notice the space beside me on the bed is empty, the spot still slightly warm from Steve's body. _He must have gone for a morning jog_. I check my phone, watching as the digital touch screen brightens, reading 6:57. Groaning, I toss the phone on the bed and climb out, patting through the bedroom to the kitchen.

I fix myself a cup of tea and make a small breakfast for myself, opting to go downstairs to pick up a paper. I grab the local paper, as well as the _New York Times_ and _New York Post_. Returning up the stairs, I bump into another resident, probably nearly dislocating her shoulder.

"Sorry." The female says quickly, sounding genuine.

"No my bad." I reply, smiling at the friendly young woman.

"I'm Kate." Kate introduces herself, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Skylar." I reply, shaking her outstretched palm.

"You just moved in to the apartment on the fifth floor?"

"That's correct." I reply, continuing to smile at her, though all I want is to go back to my apartment and read my paper in peace.

"I live just down the hall from you. Have a wonderful day." Kate says, somehow reading my thoughts and allowing me to leave without seeming rude.

"Thanks, you too." I reply, making my way back up the stairs two at a time and closing my door rather roughly.

I settle down in the plush chair pushed against the wall, turning on the lamp beside it and begin to flip through the newspaper. It's still early and Steve won't be back for a while, so I decide to grab a shower and do something productive.

I start with cleaning the entire kitchen, living room, and dinning room area. I clean our bathroom, change the sheets on the bed, and start a fresh load of laundry. Once finished with that, I grab my sneakers and head downstairs to run a few errands.

I return about an hour later, the time only being around eight when I make it back to the apartment. When I return, Steve's back, pouring some orange juice into a glass.

"Morning. How was your run?" I ask, coming up behind Steve and hugging him from behind, inhaling a whiff of his sweat.

"It was good. Met a guy while I was out jogging." Steve says, turning his head around to look at me while I rest my head against his lower back. "You know I'm sweaty?"

"I don't care. But yeah, you do smell pretty bad." I joke, releasing him from my arms and walking toward my bag of purchases.

"What did you get at the store?" Steve asks, searching through the refrigerator for food.

"Condoms." I say bluntly, holding up a large box of protection.

"Did we really use all the others?" Steve asks, blushing slightly at the package in my hand.

"Yup. If I didn't know any better, somebody might think you were trying to prove something." I say jokingly, placing the condoms back in the bag.

"Well I do aim to please." Steve replies, sending me a heated look.

"Don't even think about it, mister. Not until you have a long, hot shower." I joke in a stern voice, pointing toward the bathroom.

"Only if you join me." Steve counters, walking toward me and scooping me up in his arms, throwing me over his shoulder like a ragdoll.

"Ah! Steve put me down!" I giggle, half-heartedly fighting him.

* * *

We finish our shower nearly an hour later. Steve leaves to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. and get briefed on an upcoming mission and I have an interview with a hospital. After my interview I go to S.H.I.E.L.D., having a lot of paperwork to do for my transfer from New York to D.C. Entering the newly constructed office building, I'm greeted by some unfamiliar faces and some curious looks of lower ranked agents. Since my Hydra kidnapping a while ago, I've been getting a lot of attention. Some agents worry that I've been brainwashed by Hydra, some jealous that I am now an Avenger though I've never been trained 'properly' for it, and others are just curious to what the their injections did to me.

"Skylar, what are you doing here?" Natasha's voice fills my ears from behind me, making me turn around.

"I'm here to fill out a mountain of paperwork for my transfer. What are you doing here?" I respond, eyeing the female assassin in her more business attire.

"Fury wants me and cap on a mission, just got done with the briefing." Natasha responds, giving me a guarded smile.

"What kind of mission?" I ask, my worry beginning to rise for my future husband and my friend.

"Just the usual, nothing too dangerous." Natasha replies, shrugging her shoulders casually. Noticing my 'not buying that crap' expression, the red hair assassin sighs before filling in more detail. "It won't get Steve hurt or killed. He'll be able to still make your wedding in one piece."

"That's good. Do you know where Steve is now?" I say, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Turn around." Steve's warm breath tickles the shell of my ear, making me spin around. "Hello beautiful."

"When do you leave for your mission?" I cut straight to the chase.

"Tonight. I won't be able to help you unpack." Steve says in a sad voice, taking my hands and kissing the knuckles.

"That's okay. Be safe. How much time do you have till you take off?"

"Not long. Nat and I have to go to the armory and get our suits." Steve says, pulling me close to his chest and locking eyes with me.

"Be careful. And don't you dare get hurt. I need you in one piece for our wedding." I say, kissing Steve hard on the lips before pulling away.

"Yes ma'am." Steve replies, knowing I hate it when he leaves on missions.

It's not that I'm dependent on Steve, I've been on my own since I was fifteen, it's I just don't like the idea of Steve going into hostile territories and potentially never coming back.

I say goodbye to my fiancée and Natasha before going up to Hill's office to get the necessary paperwork. After I am given a stack of papers to fill out, complete, and return I go back to the apartment, wanting to fill out the forums there instead of under the watchful eyes of my co-workers.

I finish the paperwork quickly, my mind needing to focus on something that's not related to Steve or our upcoming nuptials. After I finish with the paperwork, I decide return them to S.H.I.E.L.D. in person, not caring I'll have to drive back to the headquarters. Once finished with that, I feel the boredom and loneliness sink in, making me twitchy and my nerves stand on edge. Deciding I need to relax, I head for a boxing gym in one of the rougher neighborhoods, the desire and urge to punch something becoming stronger.

I begin to punch the helpless bag with all my pent up energy, sending a two powerful roundhouse kicks to the unsuspecting opponent. When I'm through, I head back to the apartment, taking a long cold shower and settling in for a lonely night alone. I open my laptop, beginning to read through emails my boss, Dr. Martin, sent me. He's signed the transfer papers I need him to sign, so I'm set to move to D.C. to be with my fiancée. I begin to type back to Dr. Martin when an incoming video call from Steve pops up on the screen, asking to be accepted or denied. Unable to deny talking to my future husband, I accept the incoming call, Steve's face popping up.

"Hey sweetie." I say, noticing Steve's in some sort of solitary room aboard a carrier.

"Hey honey." Steve replies, smiling at me through the screen.

"How's the mission going?" I ask, feeling the need to touch him.

"It hasn't really started yet. We're on our way to the Indian Ocean, so it's going to be a long flight." Steve replies, readjusting the camera slightly.

"I miss you." I say, knowing it's cheesy but not caring.

"I miss you too. Be safe. I called Banner and Barton, they're coming down to stay with you till I get back." Steve informs me.

"What? Why? I don't need protection." I argue, hating the fact Steve's treating me like a fragile China doll.

"I know, but I'll sleep better at night if I know someone's taking care of you. Beside it wasn't my call to make." Steve says, looking a little guilty.

"Who made the call?" I ask, my voice tensing as I look into the digital image of Steve's face.

"Xander did. He somehow heard I was gone so he had asked me to call in someone to watch you. I told him you wouldn't like it, but he said either I call in who I want to watch you, or he'll call in his boys. I figured you'd like Clint and Bruce's company more than your dad's friends." Steve admits.

"I'm going to kick his New York Yankee ass." I mutter to myself, feeling my anger toward my father grow.

"Don't be too hard on him, Sky. I probably would've asked Clint or Bruce to come down even if he hadn't asked me too." Steve defends Xander, looking at me with his baby blues.

"Why? You know I can handle myself!" I reply, my anger growing.

"I know, but I want to make sure you're safe. You're my world. I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me you'll be nice to Clint or Bruce."

"Okay I promise. But I don't need their protection." I say stubbornly, feeling my pride taking a hit.

"I know, but it'll help your dad and I sleep better at night." Steve says, giving me a boyish smile, which I can't help, but melt for.

"Fine. But you owe me." I say, giving him a mischievous grin back.

"Okay. I've got to go." Steve says, looking past the screen to someone I can't see.

"Okay. I love you." I say, hearing people in the room.

"I love you too." Steve says before ending the call.

I sigh, leaning back against my chair as I stare at the 'Call Ended' words on my screen. Closing my laptop, I get ready for bed, feeling the emptiness of not having Steve around to talk to. Sure I like my alone time, but I also like having Steve there to talk to if I want.

* * *

The next day at 9:00 sharp I get a knock on my door. It's Clint and Bruce, as asked by Steve, ready to stay and protect me until Steve returns. I know since the New York invasion and Loki, Steve's been extra cautious when it comes to trusting people.

The twenty-first century has taken a toll on Steve's trust, but not his morals. I know my own moral compass doesn't point due north, or align with his on some cases, but Steve's unwavering stance against prejudice, injustice, and discrimination has stayed with him since before his Captain America days.

"What did Steve have over you two that you're babysitting me?" I ask, bringing two glasses of water for my guests.

"I may, or may not, have made a personal bet with the captain that has led to my current position." Clint confesses, a slight blush evident on his skin.

"And you, Doc?" I ask Bruce, who's casually sitting at the kitchen table looking over the newspaper.

"I have to keep my assistant safe." Bruce says, giving me a smile, "And I also have nothing better to do in New York."

"Aww and here I thought you cared about my well being." I joke, making Clint chuckle in amusement.

"What's on the agenda today?" Clint asks, sitting down across from Bruce.

"Nothing really. I've got to go shopping for furniture for the place. Most of the boxes are unpacked, the ones that aren't just have papers in them." I say, sitting down at the table and looking at my teammates.

"Furniture shopping it is. I'm sure Steve wouldn't mind if we gave some suggestions for interior design." Clint says, getting up and heading toward the door.

"You are right, Agent Barton. I'm sure the good captain wouldn't mind our input." Bruce says, standing up and giving me a mischievous look.

It's not often that Bruce gets a wild hair in him, but on the few occasions I've seen where he decides to partake in a prank, it's never ended well for the person who was being pranked.

"Okay you two can come, but I get the final say." I say, giving them a half-serious stern look before grabbing my shoes and purse and for the door.

* * *

The drive to IKEA is about an hour, with traffic. We arrive at the large interior design store before noon and spend the remainder of the door shopping, eating, and touring the large warehouse. During our shopping excursion, we buy a new bed, a new dresser, some new dishes, a new shower curtain, some throw pillows for the bed, new lighting for the bathroom, and new cabinets for the kitchen and bathroom.

"I can't believe you bought three boxes of cookies…both of you." I say in the car driving back to the city.

"What? They're good cookies." Clint says, his mouth full of the Kakor Chokladflarn cookie.

"You both got three boxes." I say in an exasperated voice, keeping my eyes firmly on the road, though I can hear Bruce and Clint eating their desserts like children.

"It's a special treat. I don't' go to IKEA enough." Bruce argues, chewing loudly from the backseat of the Suburban.

I roll my eyes at their childish behavior and continue driving. We end back at the apartment late in the afternoon, Clint having finished his whole box of cookies and Bruce halfway through his.

When we return to the apartment Clint, Bruce, and I work together to bring in the heavy boxes, the Hydra serum giving me enhanced strength to allow me to carry boxes that before would be too heavy for me to move. Inside the apartment Clint and Bruce work with me to help assemble the dresser. It's a long process, Clint the only one of the three of us to have the patience to assemble the dresser. Bruce and I help best we can, but soon we're just lounging on the couch watching ESPN then actually helping. By seven the dresser is complete and we've decided to order in pizza than cook or go out somewhere. While we're waiting, Clint and Bruce help me by unloading the new dishes and silverware sets I've bought, replacing the plastic dish ware I've been using.

* * *

"Pizza's here." Bruce announces, walking into the kitchen with two large boxes of greasy pizza.

"Yum, I'm starving!" I say, grabbing plates, napkins, and three beers.

"Clint, pizza's here!" Bruce calls to the archer in the other room.

Instantly, Clint appears beside the doctor, grabbing a slice of the meat lovers and accepting the beer I offer him. We eat standing up in the kitchen, me sitting on the counter, Clint leaning against the stove, and Bruce leaning over the counter.

"Have you decided on the big day yet?" Clint asks, breaking the silence falling between us.

"We've decided end of September, but other than that no." I reply, feeling the pang of sadness when it comes to discussing my future wedding.

I've never been one to dream about my future husband, my wedding, and all that crap as a child, but lately it's been weighing heavily on my mind. I've concluded I want Dustin to give me away at the ceremony, since my father hasn't been in my life since I was eight. I know it's cruel to not have my own dad walk me down the isle, but I still haven't fully forgiven him for leaving us after prison and not coming back when Diana got sick and later when she died from a car crash.

"You're not getting cold feet are you, Sky?" Clint asks, somehow reading my internal battle.

"No." I reply not as confidently as I had hoped.

"Look, I know it's a big change for you. You're given up a life in New York to start a new one here, but I know one thing that will ease your mind. Steve loves you. He's loved you since day one and he's been whipped since your first date. Believe me, you're making the right choice." Clint says reassuringly, Bruce nodding his head in confirmation.

"Thanks." I reply, feeling my worries about the future melt slightly at Clint's touching words. But there is still the nagging feeling that something is going to go wrong. That there's something on the horizon, that's going to change everything.


	3. Chapter 3

February comes and goes quickly, as does March. By the beginning of April, things are officially settled. My transfer from New York to Washington D.C. has been smooth sailing so far. The only hiccup so far, which doesn't involve the move, our engagement, or my transfer, is Steve's rising mistrust of Fury.

Since his mission in February, Fury has been sending Steve and Natasha on a lot of top-secret missions in the Indian Ocean area, causing some alerts to go off in my head. The only reason I know of these missions is because Steve tells me, although it is illegal for him to do so since it's a 'need to know' basis, and I don't technically 'need to know'. However, Steve feels our relationship should be open and wants to talk about anything and everything under the sun, missions, work, and personal issues included, and has gladly given me all the details to his missions. Although I don't ask, I know Steve's main motive for telling me is incase something happens to him or Natasha on one of these missions, he'll know he can trust someone.

* * *

Once again I find myself alone in our apartment while Steve is off on another overseas mission, again in the Indian Ocean. I don't know the details of this missions, mostly because it's been a late minute one and Steve doesn't know much until he gets on the jet that'll take him to the location, but I know it's a high priority one, since Fury has Steve, Natasha, and a whole team of highly trained agents.

Why haven't I been assigned or deployed on any major missions as of late? I know that my work at the hospital keeps me pretty tied up, but on top of that I know Steve's talked to Fury and asked for a personal favor. If there's one thing I know about my fiancée is that he's overprotective and when it comes to me and missions he'd rather I'd stay in the jet. Of course, I am a highly trained agent with more than enough qualifications to rival him and Natasha, but I don't object to being left on the sidelines, for now.

The apartment has since begun to feel more like home. The furniture Clint, Bruce, and I bought a few months back are now scattered throughout this small flat, making the once dull space now seem more homely. Steve even broke down and bought a flat screen TV for football season, hockey season, and March Madness at my request. I know he prefers the radio or record player, but I still like watching my sports and movies on something more modern.

Modern, Steve's been having an easier time adjusting to life in the twenty-first century now that we've got the apartment, my transfer, and his stabilization at S.H.I.E.L.D. taken care of. Steve's been going on early morning jogs around the Mall, taking to using a cell-phone, and he begun texting and emailing more, thanks to the help of Natasha who basically yelled at him for failing to respond to her messages. Clint and Natasha have also become a more integrated part of our lives. Clint still lives everywhere, doing different missions that take him from New Mexico to the Middle East, but still comes to visit us from time to time. Natasha and Steve's partnership has advanced more since their mission in February and the two have been on a lot of assignments together.

You'd think I'd be jealous of the beautiful Black Widow who gets to work along side my fiancée, but I'm not. I know Steve would never cheat on me, especially with Natasha since they're views, morals, and beliefs don't align at all. Also, Natasha and Clint's relationship has morphed from a partnership, to friendship, to something more. Clint's been singing a lot in the shower when he comes to stay with me when Steve's gone and Natasha constantly wears an arrow necklace.

I know, you're probably wondering if Steve's okay with Clint staying with me for weeks at a time when he's gone. The answer is 'yes', he's okay with it. He's asked Clint several times to come in town to stay with me since he fears for my safety now that he's becoming more and more active in S.H.I.E.L.D. He knows the danger of exposing himself to more and more enemies, and that his only liability, weakness, and downfall is me. Of course, Clint knows that my 'gift' and the Hydra serum is enough to protect me from any Earthly dangers that I might encounter, but he knows Steve's over protectiveness stems from Bucky's fall and assumed death from the train mission, many years ago, so he's happy to relieve Steve's anxiety to keep him and Natasha safe.

* * *

"Baby I'll be home tomorrow." Steve tells me over the phone. Currently flying back to the U.S. on a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft with the rescued passengers from a hostage ship.

"Okay. I miss you. I'm just working on putting together a guest list. I didn't know if you wanted to invite your new friend." I say, going through the names on a printed list of potential guests.

"Sure, add him to the list. I don't know if he'll come, but might as well invite him. The more the merrier." Steve replies, another voice coming into the background and a few snickers erupting from Steve's end.

"What's going on? Who was that?" I ask, hearing very masculine voices as well as Natasha's signature husky one.

"It's just the team. They're making fun of me for using my one call with you to discuss wedding details." Steve replies, a thud is heard and a groan following.

"Don't worry Sky, we're not _all_ making fun of him. I just wanted to tell you that I'm excited for your wedding. Make sure you have lots of booze." Natasha's voice says over the line, a few choice words and a grunt from Steve echoing in the background.

"Sorry about that hon." Steve says, whispering a 'get out' toward the unwanted crowd.

"It's okay, I don't mind. When do you land in D.C.?" I ask, doodling absent-mindedly on the guest list.

"Not till early tomorrow morning. I won't be home till the night though, I've got a meeting with Fury." Steve says, a bitter note in his tone.

"Steve what happened? Are you all right?" I ask, my worry beginning to spike.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry sweetie. I've just got to talk to Fury about something. I'll be home in time for a dinner for two. Wear your best dress."

"Okay. I'm holding you to that, mister." I say jokingly, ending the call when Steve's line goes dead.

I sigh, running my fingers through my dark brown hair. I just sit for a while, looking out the window towards the neighboring buildings of D.C. I hear the front door unlock and Clint comes in with a bag of groceries and a Starbucks.

"You're a Godsend." I say, accepting the Carmel Frappuccino and taking a long sip.

"Can't have the bride unhappy." Clint jokes, unpacking the groceries he bought and placing them in the proper places.

"I've got you an appointment with the tailor to see about your suit." I say, going through the 'to-do list'.

"Great. When and where?"

"Next month. I know you're leaving tomorrow for New Mexico so I decided to wait until you could make it back." I say, checking the calendar with everyone's schedules on it.

"That'll work. When are you going to go shopping for a dress?" Clint asks coming into the dinning room with his gun and gun cleaner.

"I don't know. I'm scared I'll mess up." I say, feeling my cheeks turn pink on my embarrassment.

"You can't mess up picking a wedding dress. When are you free?" Clint asks, looking genuinely reassuring.

"I don't know. I've got a mountain of work from Fury for these cases and Bruce wants me to come back to New York to help him with his volunteer clinic stuff."

"Perfect. When you go back the Big Apple to help the doc I'll get you an appointment at Kleinfeld. It's the best bridal store in NYC." Clint says, pulling out his phone looking for something.

"How do you know that?" I ask, rising my eyebrow at the archer.

"No reason. Just common knowledge." Clint stutters, turning a tomato red at my questioning.

"Sure. I'm a girl and I've never even heard of Kleinfields before." I say, in a challenging tone.

"_Kleinfeld_. Anyways it's just common knowledge." Clint says defensively, hitting some buttons and dialing a number.

"Whatever you say, bucko." I reply, leaning back in my chair to watch Clint arrange an appointment for me.

* * *

The next evening I change into a black cocktail dress with my stilettos and curl my hair into brown waves. I apply some faint makeup and pink lipstick to my face. I'm wearing my engagement ring on my left finger, the only thing I find comforting when Steve's away. I also wear a small silver star necklace, another gift from Steve for my birthday. I walk into the living room where Clint is finishing packing up his things to return to New York.

"Hey, you look great." The archer says, admiring me in clothes that aren't jeans or baggy pants.

"Thanks. Steve's supposed to be home any minute and he said he had a surprise for me." I reply, giving a small twirl for the archer.

"He'll be surprised all right." Clint says, laughing at my little show.

"When does your flight leave?"

"Not till another three hours. But I'm going to see Natasha for a little bit before I go." Clint says, kissing my forehead lightly before walking toward the door.

"Okay, have fun. Use condoms!" I shout, earning a glare from the assassin.

I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a small shot of Irish whiskey, letting the burning alcohol soothe my throat. I hear chatter in the hallway, the familiar voice of my neighbor. Curious by the second voice accommodating hers, I walk out into the hall to find Steve smiling and laughing with the female nurse.

"Hey honey. Wow you look great." Steve says, turning to see me leaning against the closed door.

"Thanks." I reply rather coolly, eyeing Kate with a masked face.

"We were just talking. Steve offered to let me use his washer to clean my scrubs." Kate says, looking rather intimidated by my calm state.

"Really? How kind of him." I say, giving the female nurse a fake smile.

"It wouldn't be a big deal. Would it Sky?" Steve says, looking at me for support.

"There's a washer in the basement that's only four flights of stairs away. Not a big deal either." I say, my voice turning icy cold.

Catching wind of my attitude, Steve doesn't push the subject. I can tell Kate also is sensing my coldness as a warning for her to skit before something sets me off. Smiling a shy smile, Kate nods her head towards both of us and leaves, hurrying down the stairs until she's out of sight and ear shot.

"What's wrong Skylar?" Steve asks, once she's far enough away.

"Nothing. Glad you're home." I say quickly, turning my back and walking into the apartment.

I freeze once I'm inside, the faint sound of the radio and Nick Fury's shadowed frame sitting on the chair in the corner making me uncomfortable.

"Director." I say, Fury quickly putting his finger to his lips in a 'quiet' manor.

"Skylar can we please talk about-" Steve begins to say as he walks in, stopping when his eyes land on Fury and then me. "What's going on?"

_Be quiet. We don't know who's listening._ Fury has written on his phone, showing us the screen.

"Director what's going on?" I ask in a quiet voice.

_Go outside in the hall, Agent Anderson. I need to speak to Captain Rogers alone._ Fury types on his phone and shows me, making my blood turn cold as I read his words.

"Yes, sir." I say quietly, feeling a prick of hurt because I'm not in the circle.

Turning to walk away, Steve catches my arm, making me look into his eyes.

"We're not done talking." Steve says quietly, a firm resolved in his eyes.

I don't respond, just stand on my tiptoes to kiss his soft lips passionately. Whatever is going down between Steve and Fury isn't my business, but I don't want this small fight to be the last words I have with my fiancée.

"I love you." I whisper, pulling away and leaving the apartment, closing the door softly.

I don't know how long I wait in the hall. It seems like hours, but in reality it can only be minutes. The sound of a gun going off is what pulls me out of my impatient waiting and sends me barging into the room, my own pistol cocked and loaded.

"Steve!" I cry, noticing Steve lying on the ground with Director Fury.

"Fury's been shot. Call for help." Steve yells, looking at the window.

I follow his gaze, catching the dark figure of the shooter. The silver arm and the covered face is all I see before he starts to run.

The door opens once more and Kate runs into the room, her gun drawn. I point my weapon towards the blond, not caring about anything except protecting my fiancée.

"Identify yourself!" I yell, my finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Agent 13, I've been assigned to protect Captain Rogers." Kate replies, her eyes landing on Fury.

"Call for help." Steve yells, grabbing his shield and running through the broken window in pursuit of the shooter.

Agent 13 begins to tend to Fury while I call in backup, Maria Hill and Natasha being the first two calls I make.

* * *

I ride with Fury in the ambulance as he is transported to the hospital. Agent Hill and Natasha will met us there. In the ambulance, the EMTs work quickly, desperate to save the rapidly dying Fury.

Inside the hospital, I wait outside the surgery room as the doctor and nurses begin to cut into the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha and Hill soon join me, the first looking shaken up and on the verge of tears. We stand outside the room, waiting. Steve joins us a short while later. I quickly rush to his side, noticing his tired face and dirtied clothes immediately.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks me, not concerned with Fury at all.

"I'm fine. It's him we should be worried about." I say, motioning to Nick's motionless body.

"Did you get the shooter?" Natasha asks, her voice shaky as she continues to watch the doctor and nurses work.

"No. He was too quick. He had a mechanic arm of some sort." Steve replies, I can feel his body tense as he wraps me in his arms.

"It can't be. He's only a legend." Natasha says quietly.

Steve and I both turn our head toward the redhead assassin, quietly contemplating Steve's words and something else in her mind.

"Skylar I want you to go to New York." Steve says in a quiet voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask, panic flooding me at Steve's request.

"Please. Just, go to New York. Stay there until I give you word that it's okay to come back to D.C." Steve pleads, locking eyes with me.

"Steve what on earth is going on? Who shot Fury?" I ask, my anger rising.

"Please just go away from Washington for a few days. At least until Natasha and I have identified the shooter."

"What? No! No way I'm leaving D.C. with Fury dying and a rogue assassin on the loose. You must be out of your damn mind!" I snap, my control cracking.

"Please Sky. I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt." Steve whispers, trying to keep the conversation civilized, though knowing my temper tantrum is in full swing.

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere! You're my fiancée and I plan to be with you through thick and thin."


	4. Chapter 4

Thick and thin is a lot harder than I imagined. Not only is HYDRA still alive and fully operational, but it turns out my kidnapping isn't an accident. Although I persisted that I stay near Steve during this entire ordeal, the good captain refused to allow it. Steve, literally, made Sam (his new friend) drive me to Union Station and board a train to New York City. Not only did Sam learn, the hard way, that I'm not your typical twenty-eight year old, but that my strength, speed, and stamina can match that of Steve's. Impressive for a human and a female.

"Skylar I know you're mad, but you've got to stay put until we carry out this mission. I love you, honey." Steve says on the phone, sighing deeply into the receiver.

"I love you too. Okay, I understand. Call me if you need me." I say, already waiting at the station in Philly to return to D.C.

"I will. Love you." Steve assures me, lying through his teeth, and hangs up.

Sighing deeply, I terminate the call on my end, waiting for the slowest train in the world to show. I know the dangers that's going on in SHIELD, especially now since Steve, Natasha, Sam, Fury and Hill are all moving targets, but I don't care. I'm not one to wait on the sidelines and I plan to be there for my future husband, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

By the time I board the next train south to the Capitol, I receive an unnerving call from Sam. Steve's been hospitalized. The mission was successful, but at a cost. The three new helicarriers that carry HYDRA's special weapon is not destroyed. The cost, Steve is in the hospital with serious injuries and Bucky got away.

I don't know how long it takes, but somehow I'm by Steve's side before he wakes from unconsciousness. Sam's in the room as well, reading something and playing some old music. I rush into the room, ignoring the nurses who try to stop me. I merely point my gun at them and keep walking.

"You got here fast. Almost as if you weren't in New York when I called you." Sam says in a knowing tone that annoys me.

"Did you honestly think I was going to leave my future husband with a Russian assassin? You must be out of your damn mind." I reply, half in a pissed of tone and half in a joking tone.

Getting the message loud and clear, Sam backs off, knowing better than to mess with a Cobra.

I sit down by Steve's side, grasping his hand and kissing his motionless cheek. "How long has he been out?"

"A day. He nearly drowned. The search party found him lying on the banks of the river. He had been dragged out." Sam replies, scratching his hand tiredly.

"Bucky." I whisper, knowing there's only two people in the world who could survive the destruction of a helicarrier.

"That's what I assumed too. Steve hasn't been conscious long enough to give more details." Sam says, giving me a knowing look.

"On your left." A scratchy voice says, turning both of our attentions toward the man of the hour.

"Steve! You stupid liar! You swore you'd call if you got in deep shit." I cry, my rage, hurt, and worry bubbling up in me.

"Skylar. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you baby." Steve says, turning his attention towards me and giving me a small smile.

"You stubborn man." I say smiling, leaning over him to kiss his chapped lips.

There's a large bruise on his face, cuts all over his body, and a particularly nasty black eye. Overall he's okay though. For nearly drowning and getting the crap beat out of him, he's okay. I can't keep thanking every god, deity, spirit, or any good luck charm I've ever known or had for keeping Steve safe.

* * *

Steve drives Sam and me quietly to the cemetery to meet with the ex-director Fury of SHIELD. Standing before a headstone marked as Fury's grave sight, Steve and I stare quietly down at the sign. One of the few people to know the man is alive.

"You can't keep running Fury. Sooner or later you're going to have to tell the truth." I say, sensing the director's presence before he makes it known.

"Maybe, Skylar. But until then I plan to stay very low on the radar." Fury says, looking better for a man who was shot, killed, and came back from the dead.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell us where you're going." I say, knowing my boss too well.

"No, I don't want to burden you with the knowledge. But I will tell you I am reachable if you know the right questions." Fury says in a cryptic tone, giving me a knowing look.

"I definitely won't miss getting yelled at by you." I say jokingly, giving the black man a small smile.

"I'm sure you won't, but I'll miss barking at people." Fury jokes, giving me a weak smile.

"Be careful." I say, looking at a man who's protected me and treated me like a daughter since I began working for SHIELD.

"You too, Agent Rogers." Fury replies, giving me a nod and Steve a stern look. "Keep her safe. She's a rare beauty."

"Yes sir. Be careful out there." Steve says, standing stuff and keeping a tight lip.

Nodding his goodbye, Fury leaves, not bothering to look back. Natasha approaches us once he leaves.

"That's the closest thing I've ever heard him say to a 'goodbye'." Natasha says, holding a file in her hand as she stares at Steve, Sam and me.

"He's a complicated man." Steve says, not trying to be polite.

"I've got something for you. I pulled it from SHIELD before it, you know, went under." Natasha says, handing the file to Steve.

"Where are you going from here, Nat?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe lay low for awhile." The redhead assassin replies.

"We'll see you at the wedding?" I ask, knowing Steve would appreciate her coming.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Sky." Natasha answers, giving me a smile.

"Thanks, Natasha. See you around." Steve says, dismissing the assassin.

Nodding her goodbye, Natasha leaves, sending us a half-smile.

After her departure, I look over Steve's shoulder to view the file Natasha handed him. Bucky Barnes' picture stares back at me as I read the few details known about the solider post his fall from the train.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" Sam says from Steve's other side.

"Got to." Steve says simple, looking down at me with a hopeful look.

"I'm in." Sam says, looking toward me too.

"I'm with you till the end, you know that." I say, relieving Steve of whatever negative answer he was fearing.

* * *

We return to our apparat meant to rest up before our big manhunt. I cook Steve, Sam, and myself some grill cheese sandwiches and a few cans of tomato soup. Steve types busily on the computer, searching through any leftover SHIELD files. Sam just watches TV while sipping on a Corona, glancing occasionally at the hunched over super solider.

"Dinner boys." I say, placing the plates and bowls on the set table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rogers." Sam says, leaping from the sofa to his chair, tipping an invisible hat toward me.

"Don't get used to it, _Falcon_. I'm no housewife." I say, giving him a half-hearted glare.

Sam bows respectfully, knowing, although, my tone is playful, my words are serious. I am not, will not, and have never been a 'housewife' and I do not plan to start a career now. With SHIELD disbanded, temporarily, I plan to return to New York, going to get reacquainted with my family that I've cut ties with since I was eighteen.

"Steve please come eat, before the food gets cold." I say toward the hunched over soldier.

"In a minute, hon. I think I'm onto a lead."

"I don't care. Eat. You're no good without food." I say, walking in front of Steve and shutting the laptop forcefully. Not particularly caring if his fingers suffer a crunch.

Steve just stares at the space the screen once covered, his gaze landing on my left ring finger. I notice his gaze and follow it to my engagement ring, shinning brightly underneath the lights of the apartment.

Reaching forward, Steve takes my left hand and fingers the ring, running his thumb over the diamond planted in the center. Kissing the back of my hand, Steve looks up at me, a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't even start with your bullshit excuses. You're eating then sleeping then showering before you even think about opening that laptop again. End of discussion." I say in a firm voice, not leaving any room for argument in my tone.

"Yes ma'am." Steve replies obediently, giving me a knowing look.

"And you two aren't having sex until I leave. I don't need to see or hear any of that." Sam says from his place at the table, making Steve and me turn our attention to him.

"Then I suggest you eat quickly." I shot back, making the ex-soldier eat extra fast.

* * *

We're just lounging in bed, the glow from the street lamps outside casting shadows over the furniture in our small room. Tangled in the sheets, my legs intertwine with his.

"We should just elope." Steve says quietly, almost in a whisper that I miss.

"Elope?" I say, lifting my head from his chest to see his face. "Why?"

He doesn't reply right away, merely looks past me toward the wall. I know he doesn't want to say his real reason, that the real reason is a reason I won't like, but he also won't lie. Especially not to me.

"This whole thing, with Bucky. I feel like life's too short to wait. I mean, seventy years ago he was alive and himself. I was just a kid from Brooklyn, now I'm Captain America." Steve sighs, pausing in his rant. "I just don't want anything to happen between now and September. I want you to be my wife already."

"I understand. I know what it's like to have everything you love be taken away from you in a blink of an eye." I say, sitting up to be eye level with my fiancée.

"I know you do. That's why I'm hoping you understand my reason for wanting to elope instead of having a big, drawn out wedding."

"I understand. So let's do it. Let's get married, right now." I say, smiling a mischievous smile.

Sitting upright, Steve looks down at me, almost unsure if he heard me right. "You're sure? You won't regret not having a big wedding? Cause I can wait if that's what you want. I mean, I just wanted to pitch the idea to you."

"Steve it's okay, I don't mind. I'm not one for weddings, dressing up, and pretending to be a 'blushing bride' anyways. Let's get married."

An hour later we're dressed, Steve wearing his green Army military uniform and me in a white sundress. We drive to the courthouse, getting a meeting with a judge quickly because of Steve. Steve calls Sam to be our witness, Sam gladly arriving on a short notice to attend the ceremony.

"Do you Captain Steven Rogers take Skylar Anderson to be your wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For rich or poor? For as long as you both shall live?" The judge asks, looking at Steve, who doesn't take his eyes off of me.

"I do." Steve replies simply, smiling down on me with a boyish smile.

"Do you Skylar Anderson take Captain Steven Rogers to be your husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For rich or poor? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say, smiling a dazzling smile that I can lights up my face.

"By the power invested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Time seems to slow when the words leave the judge's mouth. Steve leans down slowly and I stand up taller as our lips meet in the middle for a sweet, passionate kiss. Our first of many kisses as man and wife. When we pull away we're both smiling like idiots. Sam signs the marriage license after Steve and myself, and the judge congratulates us both, his secretary saying her congratulation as well and handing me flowers from her desk.

We leave the courthouse in a blissful state, Steve carrying me down the steps as Sam walks slightly behind us, taking a picture on the steps of the Lincoln with the Washington and Capitol in the background. We go out to dinner at a small pub, ordering beers and pizza for our wedding dinner. Clinking our glasses together in a toast, we end the day with a round of free booze, thanks to the owner.

"I can't believe we're married." I say, feeling my skin heat up at just saying the word, 'married'.

"Me neither. It's a wonderful feeling." Steve says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close, nearly onto his lap.

"Okay you two save some of it for the honeymoon." Sam says jokingly.

"Aww what's the matter? Falcon feeling a little uncomfortable?" I tease.

"Just slightly." Sam confesses, making me laugh at his honesty.

We finish our meal in peace, the drive home going quiet as well. When we enter our apartment, Steve carries me in bridal style, acting like it's a room at the Ritz instead of a dingy D.C. apartment.

"So Mrs. Roger would you care for a glass of champagne?" Steve asks me in a seductive voice.

"Indeed I would, Mr. Rogers." I reply, giggling at Steve's antics.

I sit down on the couch as Steve pops the glass bottle, the contents dripping onto the floor, as he fills two glasses to the brim. Walking back into the living room, Steve hands me my glass. I clink my glass against his before taking a long sip of the bubbly liquid. The drink is sweet, just the way I like it, and the bubbles leave a tingly feeling in my belly. I set my glass down on the coffee table as I look up at Steve, noticing the captain's eyes never leaving mine.

"We're married." I say, mostly to myself for reassurance it's not a dream.

"We're married." Steve echoes my words, also seeming to not believe it.

"When do you want to tell the team?" I ask, feeling slightly guilty for not having a party or a proper wedding like they had hoped for. _My father, brother, and Dante are going to kill me_.

"Maybe tomorrow? When it's not so late? I was thinking of driving to New York to tell them."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I reply quietly, knowing my father will be beyond disappointed he wasn't there to see his only daughter get married.

"You're thinking of your family." Steve says, stating a fact not a question.

I nod my head 'yes', unable to hide my thoughts from my husband. _Husband. That sounds nice._

"I feel bad they didn't get to see me get married. I know it was always a dream of my father's to see his little girl get married." I say, bitterness in my tone.

"_Stop this nonsense Skylar! He __**abandoned**__ you! He wasn't there at Diana's funeral, why does he deserve to be at your wedding?_"

"_Because he's my father. Although he screwed up big time, he still deserves my love and respect." _

"_No he doesn't. He's a coward. You owe him __**nothing**__."_

"Sky I know what you're thinking." Steve says, sitting his drink down and sitting down beside me on the couch, pulling me into his lap.

"What am I thinking?" I challenge, knowing Steve will guess right.

"He doesn't deserve your love. But, it's good of you to give it to him anyways." Steve says, looking me directly in the eye.

I bow my head, unable to get the sinking feeling in my stomach to subside. He is my father, but he abandoned me. I know he has his 'reasons', but I don't care. I needed my dad.

"I just wish I could talk to him more easily, you know? I can't connect with him like I could with my mom."

Pulling me closer toward him, Steve lets me rest my head on his chest, inhaling his scent as he cradles me in his strong arms.

"I love you, Skylar. I love you. Please don't worry about anything else for tonight, okay honey?" Steve says in a husky voice.

"I love you too." I respond, kissing the skin at the base of Steve's throat as he gives a hearty moan. _Oh yeah, I will definitely think about it later_.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning we take the first train to New York from Union Station. The ride is quiet, Steve mostly reviewing files on Bucky while I stare out the window. It's been awhile since I was last in New York. The last time I was there, I had been engaged, now I'm going back as a married woman. Funny how only a few months can change everything.

Turning my head, I stare at my husband sitting across from me. His face is scrunched deep into thought, the lines on his forehead and cheeks becoming more prominent. He's still handsome, I think, but I can see the fatigue and the sleepless nights getting to him. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded after the whole Hydra incident, there haven't been any more missions for him. Instead, he's settled for beating the crap out of a punching bag or sparring with me. The problem with sparring with me, he doesn't do his full strength. He'd never hurt me, not even to practice. I know what I'm capable of, the snake venom running through my veins giving me a good idea how powerful I've become. Although I've tried several times to remove the deadly poison in my blood, every time it comes back, stronger. I can't help but think that my grandfather helped make the serum purposefully for me. I need answers from him and my father, but I'm not entirely sure I'm ready to handle it.

The train screeches to a halt at the station, finally arriving in New York City. I watch as people begin to get up and grab their belongings, heading toward the doors. I stand as well, noticing Steve still too deep in thought to be aware of his surroundings.

"C'mon honey we're here." I say gently, placing my smaller hand on his shoulder.

Startled out of his revere, Steve looks up at me with tired eyes. The eyes of an old man who's seen too much death and not enough happiness.

"Coming. I'll get the bags." Steve says, standing to his full height, towering over me, and grabbing our bags.

We exit the station, hailing a taxi to drive us to Avengers Towers.

* * *

Many things have changed since the New York invasion. There are buildings in need of rebuilding and repair, there are people whose families will never be whole again. The destruction is most noticeable from the height of the tower, standing above the rest of the buildings to keep watch over the city and her people.

The elevator ride to the top floor of the tower is short, the elevator lightening fast. It's quiet too, neither Steve nor I knowing what to say. What do you say when everything has changed?

The elevator bell dings and the doors slide open to reveal the penthouse of the tower with the remaining Avengers lounging around. Clint, Thor and Tony are emerged in a videogame, Natasha sitting beside Clint watching amused and Bruce typing rapidly away at his computer, watching the group over his spectacles.

Everyone turns toward the elevator when the doors slide open and reveal us to the Avengers, the gaming stop and a weird silence falling over us. I've never heard the tower so quiet. You could hear a pin drop eighteen floors below us it was so still. I hold up my left hand, showing off my engagement ring and wedding band to the group, their mouths hanging open in surprise. Soon, the quietness is replaced with cheers and happy cries. Thor embraces me in a large hug, sweeping me off my feet and clamping a hard hand on Steve's shoulder as he congratulates us. Tony opens a bottle of champagne, passing drinks out to all of us as Natasha hugs Steve and gives him a knowing look. Clint hugs me after Thor puts me back down, embracing me in a warm hug and whispering his congratulations.

The thing that pulls my attention away from the celebrating and the partying is the unexpected and unwanted man standing in the shadows of the celebration. I recognize his tall, lanky figure and dark hair anywhere. The green shirt with black pants and the slicked back hair doesn't hide his identity at all either. Quickly pulling out of Clint's embrace, I pull my gun out and aim it at the god of mischief himself.

"What's he doing here?" I snap, my eyes hardening at the man who's the cause of destruction to this city.

"Relax, Sky, it's okay. He's with Thor." Tony says, trying to lower my weapon but my strength overpowers his.

"What's he doing here?" I repeat, my eyes locked on the green eyes staring back.

There's an unnerving way Loki stands. Almost as if he's not afraid of the gun I've got cocked and loaded ready to fire at him. He stands up straighter as I continue to eye him, scrutinizing his entire body.

"Thor made him come here. He's going to be an Avenger." Natasha says, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Why? He killed more than eighty people in two days alone, not to mention he leveled half of Manhattan and killed hundreds of people and injured thousands more." I growl, my eyes narrowing at Loki's gleaming emerald ones.

"Because Thor says he's changed. Loki has been acquitted of his crimes in Asgard. He's willing to work his way to be forgiven for his crimes here too." Natasha replies gently, trying to get the gun out of my hand.

"There's nothing he can do to bring back the people he's killed." I said in a deathly quiet voice, my eyes burning holes into the god's.

I turn sharply on my heels, heading for the fire escape, which leads to the roof of the entire building. I stomp up the stairs, securing my gun back in its concealed holster. I kick open the door and walk out onto the roof of Avenger's tower, walking over to the edge and looking out of the horizon. The sun's still high in the sky, but it's cloudy, causing it to hide behind white clouds. I watch as the people below go about with their lives, unaware the monster living above them.

"Agent Anderson?" A velvety voice asks behind me, belonging to the man I hate more than anything else.

I don't turn around; I can sense he's walking closer although the wind drowns out his footsteps. "It's Agent Rogers now."

I see him in my peripheral view, standing beside me to look out over the city. He doesn't respond to my correction, only turns his head to the side to look down on me.

"I'm sorry. I know no amount of apologizes will change what I did, but I want to start making amends." The god says in a sincere voice, making me roll my eyes internally.

"A little too late for that." I snap, turning my head to meet his eyes, my anger apparent in my voice. "There's _nothing_ you can do to bring back the lives you stole."

Bowing his head in sadness, I almost feel sorry for my harsh words, _almost_.

"I know. I am sorry though. Whether you choose to believe it or not, that's your decision. But I am truly, deeply sorry for the pain I've caused you, this city and its people." Loki says quietly, staring at the city laid out before his eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I say in a firm voice, looking deep into his pale face.

Feeling an awkward tension suddenly fall upon us, I feel the urge to walk away. Turning on my heels I begin to make my exit when I hear Loki pipe up again.

"Congratulations on your marriage. Thor told me of your marriage to the good captain." Loki says, turning in a 180 to come face to face with me again.

"Thanks." I say, unsure how I should feel about the loveable brut spilling private information to a murderer and a criminal.

Loki bows his head, looking down at his feet instead of meeting my eyes. I take my chance and make for the door, basically running down the concrete stairs to reach my destination.

* * *

Not much has changed at Avengers Tower since I moved away months ago. I learn from a very wary Bruce that Loki took over my old room, leaving Steve's room for him and me to share. The city hasn't changed much either. After the invasion things went back to normal, slowly, but surly. Now the only thing that remains to remind anyone of an alien attack is the large memorials dedicated to the people who lost their lives, the unnamed victims in the crossfire of a mad god's reign and the mad god himself, hiding in the tower that homes the city's avengers.

I enter Steve's apartment, finding him hunched over various files about Bucky Agent Hill keeps sending over. I mentally note to tell the woman to not send anymore. I can see the tired look on Steve's face as he reads over different reports, files and witness statements about the Winter Soldier. Most of the files are in Russian, but some are translated over. I know Steve is making a point to learn Russian as quickly as possible as to communicate with the Russian authorities, who have been searching for Bucky since he left the country.

Sighing, I walk over to my husband, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He doesn't move, doesn't acknowledge my presence. He merely takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. I know how much this case means to him. How much Bucky means to him, but I can't help but feel alone at this time. Ever since Bucky's return, Steve's mind as been somewhere else. I sometimes wonder if his heart is somewhere else too. Somewhere back in time when the world was more trusting, the threats less dangerous and a man's word more valuable.

"Honey why don't you give it a rest? There's nothing else you can do for tonight." I say gently, knowing there's probably an argument coming at the way Steve's shoulders tense.

"I can't, Sky. I need to find him." Steve says, closing one file to lift up another.

My arm moves faster than my brain, my hand landing hard on the file preventing the soldier from picking it up. I don't know what has come over me, but I feel the sudden urge to hit something, hard.

"Steve, give it a rest. There's only so much you can do in one night." I say in a stern voice, making Steve tilt his head up towards me and stare at me with his baby blues.

"Just a few more minutes, okay?" Steve asks gently, rubbing his hand along my arm and sending shivers up my spine.

"Fine. But don't expect me to wait up." I snap, feeling my anger surge through me at his outright rejection.

I stomp toward our bedroom; slamming the door with so much force it splinters the wood. I don't care. I quickly open my suitcase and grab a few items, stuffing them into my old backpack. Turning around, I walk back out the door, heading for the exit and the elevator. I stop at the door, waiting for Steve to stop me. I wait, hoping to see him turn around and give me his goofy grin and tell me to come back. That he'll give it a break for one night. He doesn't. Instead he merely looks at me with sad, tired eyes and that makes me snap. I swing open the front door and slam it behind, not looking back as I jam the button for the elevator to take me away from that room, that man.

* * *

I don't know how I ended up in my old neighborhood. Whether it was from the adrenaline of my anger or the sadness in my heart at Steve's rejection. I know I'm being slightly dramatic, but I feel hurt by Steve's refusal to give this Bucky thing a rest. I had to basically drag him away from the file to eat breakfast this morning, to eat lunch on the train and to prevent him from digging through the various files once we made it to Avengers Tower and resettled into his old room.

I sigh in frustration, walking along the docks where we had our first date. I remember the night clearly, the way we had talked and walked for hours without a care in the world. It was the best night of my life and the first time I actually got to see Steve without relating to S.H.I.E.L.D. But that was a long time ago. I continue to walk, not sure where I'm going; only knowing I have to get some air. I see the familiar neon lights of a bar that I used to hang out at when I was in college. Wanting something to feel familiar, I decide to walk in.

It smells of smoke, booze and French fries. The pool table as people talking and playing on it like it used to every Friday night when I came with my college friends, the few I had. The bar area is pretty packed; a few stools open near the middle. The booths and tables are packed with college kids, adults, grown men, cops and various people from the neighborhood just hanging out and having a good time. I seat myself at the bar, filling a stool and waiting patiently for someone to serve me.

"One beer please." I say to the dyed-blonde waitress, handing over a bill to pay for it.

A moment later an ice-cold Corona is in front of me and I gladly take a swig. The feeling of the bitter liquid rolling down my throat makes me feel awake, alive and refreshed. I slowly drink my drink as I watch the people around me laugh, smile and enjoy time with friends, family and loved ones. I think back to Steve, how he looked at me with those sad eyes. I remember how just a few months before he would do anything to prevent me from leaving during a fight. How he never wanted us to go to bed angry at each other, even if I was ready to deck him. I sigh, that Steve is long gone. I know, I've seen the incident with Bucky, with SHIELD and HYDRA slowly eat away at the things that made Steve, Steve.

I feel a pang of guilt hit me as I realize I just left my husband after a fight. Well if you can call it a fight. We barely spoke, me doing most of the talking like usual, and he just sitting there, revisiting old times that are buried deep in the past. I finish my beer, unable to stand another minute of the claustrophobic bar. I walk back outside, feeling the warm summer wind brush against my face. I begin to walk, again, this time with a place in mind.


End file.
